Ricky Martin
|GebOrt = Hato Rey, Puerto Rico |twitter = ricky_martin |imdb = 0005193}} Enrique "Ricky" Martín Morales (*24. Dezember 1971 in Hato Rey, Puerto Rico), besser bekannt als Ricky Martin, ist ein puerto-ricanischer Sänger und Schauspieler. In Glee stellt er David Martinez dar. Leben Ricky Martins Vater, Enrique III, war Psychologe und seine Mutter, Nereida Morales, Buchhalterin. Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als er zwei Jahre alt war. Er besuchte die Sagrado Corazón Grundschule und war ein begabter Schüler. Er nahm an Schulaufführungen teil und sang im Schulchor, wo sich schon damals abzeichnete, dass er das Talent besaß, sein Publikum zu fesseln. Durch die Ermutigungen seines Vaters begann Ricky, Gesangsstunden zu nehmen, und sprach für Fernsehwerbespots vor. 1982 wurde die Latino Boy-Band Menudo entdeckt. Durch das Vorsingen, welches er mit seinem Vater besuchte, versuchte Ricky, in die Band zu gelangen, jedoch wurde er mit der Begründung, er sei zu jung und zu klein, abgelehnt (Ricky Martin ist mittlerweile 1,82 m). Zwei Jahre später wurde er dann doch in die Band aufgenommen. Die kommenden fünf Jahre verbrachte er damit, zu arbeiten und mit der Band zu touren. Das ganze Reisen, Touren, Lernen (mit einem Privatlehrer) und der unablässige Umgang mit Fans ermüdeten Ricky Martin, weswegen er die Gruppe 1989 verließ. Er kehrte nach Puerto Rico zurück und beendete die High School. Nach dem Abschluss entschloss sich Ricky Martin, nach New York zu ziehen, und entspannte sich dort für einige Monate. Ricky Martin ist 2008 mit Hilfe einer Leihmutter Vater von Zwillingen geworden. Das spanische Magazin ¡Hola! hat Martin am 12. Dezember 2008 zum ersten Mal gemeinsam mit seinen Söhnen abgebildet. In einem Exklusiv-Interview mit dem Magazin gab Martin an, dass er sich für eine Leihmutterschaft entschieden habe, weil eine Adoption so langwierig und kompliziert sei. 2010 gab Martin bekannt, dass er stolz darauf sei, sagen zu können, ein glücklicher homosexueller Mann zu sein, nachdem er auf Anraten seiner Berater jahrelang zu einer Verheimlichung seiner sexuellen Orientierung gezwungen war, um weibliche Anhänger nicht zu verlieren. Im November 2016 gab Martin seine Verlobung mit Jwan Yosef bekannt. Karriere Für Bühnenauftritte zog er nach Mexiko-Stadt. Neben verschiedenen Rollen im Fernsehen erhielt er die Hauptrolle im Musical Mamá Ama El Rock. Im Folgejahr unterschrieb er einen Plattenvertrag bei Sony Music. In Mexiko traf Ricky Martin seinen ehemaligen Bandfreund Robi Rosa wieder, mit dem er seitdem zusammenarbeitet. Gemeinsam schrieben sie das erste Album "Ricky Martin" (1991 veröffentlicht), das ein großer Erfolg in den lateinamerikanischen Charts wurde. Zwei Jahre später wurde das noch erfolgreichere Album "Me Amarás" veröffentlicht und machte ihn zu einem Superstar in Lateinamerika. Beide Alben erreichten in zahlreichen Ländern Goldstatus, dennoch beschränkte sich Ricky Martins Erfolg damals noch auf die lateinamerikanische Region. Das war der Grund, weshalb es ihn 1994 nach Los Angeles zog. Während er die Rolle eines Barkeepers (Miguel Morez) in der Serie "General Hospital" spielte, arbeitete er an seinem dritten Album "A Medio Vivir" (1995 veröffentlicht). Die Mischung aus lateinamerikanischer Musik und Rockeinflüssen erklärt seine von lateinamerikanischer Musik geprägte Kindheit und seine Begeisterung für Sänger wie David Bowie und Cheap Trick. Das Album verkaufte sich mehr als eine halbe Million mal innerhalb eines halben Jahres und erreichte Goldstatus. Seine Rolle in "General Hospital" führte ihn zur Rolle des Marius in dem Broadway Musical "Les Misérables". Darüber hinaus wurde er engagiert, um die spanische Version von Walt Disneys "Hercules" zu synchronisieren. Auch den portugiesischsprachigen Markt vor allem in Lateinamerika eroberte er 1996 mit dem Titelsong zur Telenovela "Salsa e Merengue" des Senders Rede Globo - bei Maria (Salsa Y Merengue) handelt es sich um eine weitere Version seines Hits aus dem Album "A Medio Vivir". Sein viertes Album "Vuelve", welches 1998 erschien, wurde international gut verkauft. Die Singleauskopplung La Copa De La Vida ("The Cup Of Life") wurde zur Hymne der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1998 und verschaffte Ricky Martin weltweite Bekanntheit. Er trat bei der Grammy-Verleihung 1999 auf, wo "Vuelve" als "Best Latin Pop Album" ausgezeichnet wurde und Ricky Martin das Publikum begeisterte. Nach der Verleihung versechsfachten sich die Albenverkäufe. Im selben Jahr noch veröffentlichte Ricky Martin sein fünftes, zugleich erstes englischsprachiges Album "Ricky Martin" (titelidentisch mit dem ersten Album). Nach Auskopplungen wie Livin' La Vida Loca und She's All I Ever Had wurde Ricky Martin zum begehrtesten Act des Musikgeschäfts. Er sang Livin' La Vida Loca (meistverkaufte Nummer-1-Single von Columbia Records) bei der NBC Today Show (die dadurch Rekordeinschaltquoten erreichte) und zog andere lateinamerikanische Musiker wie Jennifer Lopez, Marc Anthony und Enrique Iglesias an. Livin La Vida Loca wurde zur Partyhymne des Jahres und gewann Auszeichnungen wie die "MTV Video Music Awards for Best Dance Video" und "Best Pop Video". Ricky Martin erhielt Auszeichnungen wie "MTV North Latin Viewer's Choice", "MTV South Latin Viewer's Choice", "MTV Russia Viewer's Choice" und "World's Best Selling Latin Male" (World Music Awards). Zeitgleich hatte er eines der meistverkauften Alben des Jahres und mehr als 250 ausverkaufte Konzerte auf seiner World Tour. Kurz darauf veröffentlichte er das sechstes Album "Sound Loaded" (englischsprachig) im Jahr 2000. Er konnte seine Erfolge fortsetzen, auch durch die Single-Auskopplungen She Bangs und das Duett mit der Sängerin Christina Aguilera Nobody Wants To Be Lonely. Mit den folgenden Studioalben "Almas del silencio" (2003) und "Life" (2005) konnte Ricky Martin in Europa nicht mehr an die vorherigen Erfolge anknüpfen. In Lateinamerika und den USA ist er jedoch weiterhin sehr erfolgreich. Bisher hat Ricky Martin 55 Millionen Alben und 8 Millionen Singles weltweit verkauft. Seit vielen Jahren engagiert er sich für karitative Einrichtungen wie die "Pediatric AIDS Foundation", "Carousel of Hope" und "Rainforest Foundation". Im Jahr 2001 trat er im Rahmen des "Tribut to Brian Wilson" auf und intonierte dort die Lieder California girls und Help me, Rhonda. Die Auftritte wurden auf DVD veröffentlicht. Am 9. Juli 2011 spielt er sein einziges Deutschlandkonzert im Rahmen seiner "Música + Alma + Sexo World Tour" in der Arena of Pop in Mannheim. Im Februar 2012 folgte ein Gastauftritt in der Fernsehserie "Glee". Martin ist seit der zweiten Staffel im Jahr 2013 Jurymitglied und Coach in der australischen Gesangs-Castingshow "The Voice", die auf Nine Network ausgestrahlt wird. Filmografie Fernsehen *1987: Por siempre amigos als Ricky *1990: Alcanzar una estrella als Pablo Loredo *1991: Alcanzar una estrella II als Pablo Loredo *1992: Más que alcanzar una estrella als Enrique *1993: Getting By als Martin *1993: General Hospital als Miguel Morez (1994–1996) *1996: Barefoot in Paradise als Sandoval *1997: Hercules als Hercules (Stimme) *seit 1999: The Oprah Winfrey Show als sich selbst *2002: Les Diables als Brian Rodriquez *2003: Ricky Martin: En la intimidad *2003: Phua Chu Kang als sich selbst *2006: Sos mi vida als sich selbst *2010: The Ellen DeGeneres Show als sich selbst *2011: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno als sich selbst *2011: American Dad als sich selbst *2012: Glee *seit 2013: The Voice (Juror) *2014: Keep Your Light Shining (Gastjuror) Theater *1996: Les Misérables als Marius *2002: Evita (vorgesehen) Diskografie Alben Studioalben *1991: Ricky Martin *1993: Me Amarás *1995: A Medio Vivir *1998: Vuelve *1999: Ricky Martin *2000: Sound Loaded *2003: Almas Del Silencio *2005: Life *2011: Música + alma + sexo *2015: A Quien Quiera Escuchar Live-Alben *2006: MTV Unplugged *2007: Ricky Martin Life: Black and White Tour Kompilationen *2001: La Historia *2001: The Best of Ricky Martin *1998: La Bomba Remixes *1999: Ricky Martin / Vuelve *2000: Hit Collection 2000 *2001: Ricky Martin / Me amaras / A medio vivir *2007: Hit Collection *2008: 17 Interview-Alben *1999: Star Profile *1999: Official Interview CD *2000: Interview *2000: Audio Biography CD *2000: The Interview CD: Ricky Martin *2002: Complete Set: Interview and CD Book Singles *1995: Te extraño, te olvido, te amo *1995: María *1998: The Cup of Life / La copa de la vida *1998: La bomba *1999: Livin’ la vida loca *1999: She’s all I Ever Had / Bella *1999: Shake Your Bon-Bon *2000: Private Emotion *2000: She Bangs *2001: Nobody Wants to Be Lonely / Solo quiero amarte (mit Christina Aguilera) *2001: Loaded / Dame más *2001: Amor (Remix) *2003: Jaleo *2003: Tal vez *2003: Juramento *2005: I Don’t Care / Que mas da (feat. Fat Joe, Amerie & Debi Nova) *2006: It’s Alright / Dejate llevar (mit M. Pokora) *2006: Tu recuerdo (feat. La Mari de Chambao & Tommy Torres) *2007: Non siamo soli / No estamos solos (mit Eros Ramazzotti) *2014: Adrenalina (Wisin feat. Jennifer Lopez & Ricky Martin) Trivia *Er ist der zweite Schauspieler bei Glee, der einen Auftritt bei "General Hospital" hatte. Vor ihm war es John Stamos und nach ihm Katie Couric. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller